


五次James T. Kirk恨Star Trek，一次他沒有

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, High School, M/M, Weddings, high school sweethearts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 現代AU。Star Trek是James T. Kirk最討厭的電視劇，因為學校的人總是拿他的名字開玩笑。這是一個關於Jim多麼痛恨Star Trek，以及最後又為什麼改變想法的故事。





	五次James T. Kirk恨Star Trek，一次他沒有

**01**

 

James T. Kirk恨Star Trek。

 

認真的，他恨Star Trek。看在老天的分上，那已經是五十年前的電視劇了，他不懂人們為什麼就是不能忘了那部愚蠢的電視劇，而別在每次看到他的時候和他說「Kirk艦長，真是榮幸。」或是問他「企業號在軌道上等你嗎？」之類愚蠢的笑話。

 

「你不能總是惹麻煩，年輕人。」他的母親這樣告訴他。她是名資深的Star Trek粉絲，從不忌諱提起成為Mrs. Kirk，並擁有一個叫做James Tiberius Kirk的兒子是她這輩子最大的成就。「麻煩(Trouble)不是你的中間名，你是根據整個第一象限最偉大的艦長的名字命名的，你應該把他當成模範。」

 

「他不存在。」Jim爆發，心情因為放學時才和人為了名字起過衝突而糟糕透頂，「他是個虛構角色！虛構的！妳懂嗎？我是你的兒子，不是那個該死的星艦艦長！」

 

他的母親責備地看著他，「我知道他不存在，但是這並不影響你效仿他。」

 

Jim摔門而出。

 

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

他的父親在車庫裡找到Jim。

 

他是個好脾氣的男人，而且非常愛自己的妻子。Jim猜這就是為什麼在經歷了跟他差不多悲慘的童年後，Mr. Kirk依然同意自己的妻子將Jim取名成James T. Kirk，並把他的人生變成一個完全的笑話。

 

「你沒來吃晚餐。」他關掉震耳欲聾的搖滾樂，把手中放著三明治的盤子放在工作桌上唯一有空位的地方。

 

「我不餓。」Jim簡短地回答。

 

「你的母親告訴我你在發脾氣。」

 

原本正在拆一台二手電腦的Jim停住動作。他咬住自己的下唇，抬頭看向自己的父親，「我可以改名嗎？」

 

「我可以問為什麼嗎？」

 

Jim放下手中的工具，挫敗地推了一下桌緣，讓自己的椅子往後滑。「我不喜歡我的名字，」他悶悶地道，怒氣消散以後只覺得無比疲憊，「它是個笑話。」

 

「對你的母親來說，它不是。」

 

「你不知道那是什麼感覺，」Jim垂下眼，看著眼前拆到一半的二手電腦——可笑的是他真的喜歡這些東西，但是每當他一提起任何跟電腦有關的東西，就只會更加深人們的刻板印象——「你是個Kirk，但你不是『那個』Kirk，人們不會覺得你的名字就是個徹頭徹尾的笑話。」

 

「你知道那不是真的。」他的父親回答，他曾經跟Jim提過他小時候也經歷過類似的事。

 

Jim沉默了半晌才有辦法回答自己的父親，「對，你是對的，我很抱歉。」

 

「你知道為什麼你叫James Tiberius Kirk嗎？」他的父親問。

 

「因為媽喜歡Star Trek。」Jim回答，努力壓抑著自己反抗的本能。他不想在幾個小時內先後和自己的父母吵架，今天放學後因為名字和人打架已經夠糟了。

 

他的父親輕笑起來。「她的確是。」他止住笑聲，但看向Jim的眼中仍然充滿柔和的笑意，「但是那不是為什麼，她將你命名為Jim，是因為她愛你。」

 

「她愛的是星艦艦長的那一個。」

 

「不，她愛的是你。」他的父親回答，「她用她最喜歡的角色替你命名，因為她對你有很大的期望，她希望你能夠像他一樣擁有那些特質。」

 

他可以感覺到眼眶的熱意，「她總是可以用某個她最喜歡的叔叔的名字替我命名。」

 

「但是那些叔叔並沒有可以容下整個宇宙的心胸，不是嗎？」他的父親反問。

 

後來他的父親離開車庫，還給他一個不被打擾的空間。他在離開以前重新打開音響，但是將音量調低了些，「別太晚睡，好嗎？你明天還要上課。」

 

Jim看著那盤被留下的三明治。

 

他拿起三明治，咬了一口。裡面包著他最喜歡的燻肉，他小口小口地吃掉了整個三明治。

 

他恨Star Trek。

 

 

 

 

 

**03**

 

第二天早晨，跟他共用同一個置物櫃的Simon一邊把書包扔進置物櫃裡，一邊問：「你聽說了嗎？」

 

「什麼？」Jim漫不經心地反問。

 

「那個新來的轉學生。」Simon說，看了一眼忙碌的走廊，神秘兮兮地湊到他的耳邊，「我聽說他叫Spock。」

 

「別惹我，Simon。」他警告自己的朋友，「我現在沒心情。」

 

「是真的，我聽說—」上課的鈴聲打斷Simon，他低咒一聲，從置物櫃中迅速地拿出自己英文課上要用的小說，「晚點聊。」他朝他喊道，向走廊的另外一端跑去。

 

Jim看著仍然開著的置物櫃，想了想，拿出Simon的計算機，把裡面所有的電池都拆了下來，塞進Simon體育課的運動服裡。

 

Simon的下一堂課是數學課，Jim關起置物櫃的門，扣上鎖。走廊上已經全空了，Jim拿著自己的AP*微積分課本，慢慢地走向教室。

 

就像他說的，他恨Star Trek。

 

*AP，Advanced Placement的縮寫，即高中提供的大學課程。

 

 

 

 

 

**04**

 

「你這個混蛋。」Simon在午餐的時候在他們的老位置找到他，低吼：「你偷了我的電池。」

 

「它們在你的運動服裡。」Jim眼抬也不抬地吃著自己午餐的肉捲，「很糟嗎？」

 

「當然不。」Simon回答，拿著自己午餐的披薩在他的旁邊坐下，「你知道我不需要那個東西也算得出來。」

 

「但是會花你長一點的時間。」Jim回答，喝了一口蘋果汁。

 

「我可以在下一堂課把剩下的作業寫完。」Simon說，搶走他的果汁喝了一大口。

 

「下次我會藏你的課本。」

 

「混蛋。」Simon對他做了一個鬼臉。

 

「我恨Star Trek。」Jim聳聳肩，微笑起來。

 

 

 

 

 

**05**

 

「我知道這在學期中很不尋常，但是我們有一名轉學生。」社會課上，老師說道，他的身邊站著一個打扮得中規中矩的男孩。

 

Jim的胃開始翻滾起來。他捏緊手中的鉛筆，一邊暗自祈禱。

 

_拜託只是Simon的爛笑話。拜託只是Simon的爛笑話。拜託只是Simon的爛笑話。_

 

「我是Spock—」

 

男孩話還沒說完，全班立刻爆出笑聲。一些只長肌肉不長腦袋的傢伙朝他們吹口哨，「你找到你的大副了，Kirk。」Hendorff嘲笑道。

 

「去你的，Cupcake。」Jim朝Hendorff比了一個中指。

 

「Mr. Kirk。」老師警告的聲音從講台的方向傳來。

 

Jim轉回身體，剛好看見原本一臉迷惑的轉學生露出恍然大悟的表情。

 

_該死的。_

 

「我是Spock，Spock Grayson。」Spock在教室好不容易安靜下來以後繼續道。

 

Jim翻了一個白眼。

 

他恨Star Trek。

 

 

 

 

 

**+1**

 

又重又狠的拳頭擊在他臉上，Jim出拳反擊，聽到Hendorff的悶哼。

 

Jim一直很擅長打架，但是Hendorff是個小人，他和他另外幾個只長肌肉不長腦袋的朋友四個人堵他一個。

 

Simon放學的時候約會去了，也許這可以解釋為什麼Hendorff敢來惹他的原因。當然，他的三個大猩猩朋友大概也是原因之一。

 

「如果你們不立刻停手，我要報警了。」一個平靜的聲音傳來，正在打架的幾人反射性看向聲音的來源。

 

Spock Grayson站在那裡。

 

_好極了。_

 

正好是他需要的人。

 

「你的男朋友來救你了。」Hendorff嗤笑，朝其中一隻大猩猩使了一個眼色，「解決他。」

 

「他不是我的男朋友！」Jim再度揮拳，試著拖延Hendorff和他的黨羽，「跑，你這個智障！」他朝仍然站在原地的Spock喊道，從對方的打扮，他看得出來對方大概是那種家教嚴格的書呆子，但是他沒想到對方真的是個呆子，連逃跑都不會。

 

「我不會這麼建議。」Spock平靜地對朝他走過去的人說。

 

「別和他們說道理，他們沒有腦袋—」Jim喊道，因為被另外一拳擊中而差點咬到舌頭。

 

Spock放下自己的書包。

 

Jim想去救他，不然他毫不懷疑這個書呆子會在兩分鐘內被打平，但是在三個人的攻擊下他一時難以脫身。他讓自己專心在眼前的攻擊上，試著盡快找到機會脫身，至少讓他有機會跑到Spock旁邊。

 

一聲慘叫。

 

那個叫聲異常淒厲，讓原本正在打架的三個人不約而同停了下來。只見Spock好端端地站在原地，被指派去揍Spock的大猩猩摀著自己的胳膊，一臉痛苦。

 

「只是脫臼，請無須擔心。」Spock解釋，語氣仍然平靜地見鬼。「我可以將它接回去，但是在此之前，你是否可以保證不再嘗試攻擊我？」

 

大猩猩痛苦地點頭。

 

Spock一手抓住大猩猩脫臼的那隻手，另一隻手則按上他的肩膀。又是一聲慘叫，Spock鬆開手。「已經接回去了。」他說，轉過頭看向他們。

 

Hendorff和另外兩隻大猩猩驚駭地倒退了一步。

 

Spock往前走了一步。

 

「你是個瘋子。」其中一個大猩猩道，語氣止不住地顫抖。他轉過身，拔腿就跑，另外三人很快地跟上。

 

Jim朝他們四個人的背影比了一個中指，轉過身看向Spock，第一次認真地看著對方。

 

憑良心說，Spock長得很好看，如果他不是叫Spock，毫無疑問是Jim會想要搭訕的類型。

 

他緩緩挑起一邊的眉——他的臉很痛，晚一點肯定會瘀青——「所以，Spock Grayson？」

 

Spock頷首。

 

Jim伸出手，「Jim，Jim Kirk。」

 

Spock微微蹙起眉，沒有伸出手，「這是個玩笑嗎？」

 

Jim翻了一個白眼，「我也希望它是，但不，如果你希望的話，我可以給你看我的駕照。」

 

Spock猶豫地回握他的手。「我希望你原諒我，因為我的名字，我收到很多類似的玩笑。」他在他們鬆開手以後解釋。

 

「不管你信不信，我也是。」Jim撿起自己掉在地上的課本，拍了拍上面的灰。他用拇指抹了抹自己發疼的嘴角，在發現上面有一點血跡後撇了撇嘴。

 

「你需要醫療照顧。」Spock說。

 

「洗個臉就好了。」Jim滿不在乎地道。

 

「你需要醫療照顧。」Spock重複。「我的家中有簡易的醫藥箱。」

 

「你在提議我應該去你家嗎？」Jim懷疑地看著Spock，「我們才剛認識不到十分鐘，我們基本上是陌生人。」

 

「你叫Jim Kirk，你和我社會以及AP微積分同班。」Spock回答，「你並不符合陌生人的定義。」

 

「隨機的熟人*或是隨便你想怎麼叫都可以。」Jim不耐煩地解釋，慢半拍地意識到另外一件事，「你在我的AP微積分班上？我今天早上沒看到你。」

 

「我第一堂課的時候正在辦理入學手續。」

 

有趣，一個會打架，又不太蠢的轉學生。

 

「好吧，你說服我了。」Jim做了一個請的動作，「帶路吧。」

 

*隨機的熟人，random acquaintances，每日都會見面，但其實並不真的是朋友的人，例如同班同學、管理員、咖啡店的店員。

 

※

 

「你是億萬富翁的小孩還是什麼的嗎？」Jim咋舌地看著Spock幾乎有他三個房間這麼大的房間。

 

「我的父親是一名外交官。」Spock拿著藥箱在他面前坐下，「這是政府提供的。」

 

Jim笑起來，Spock比他還慘，至少他父母不是真的是星際艦隊的軍官，「肯定跟噩夢一樣。」

 

「除了必須經常轉學，我的父親的工作並未帶來太多不便。」Spock完全誤解了他的意思。

 

「不，我的意思是—」Jim搖搖頭，「算了。」他看著正在將酒精倒在棉花球上的Spock，「所以，你的父母也是Star Trek的迷嗎？所以你才叫Spock？」

 

Spock拿著酒精開始擦拭Jim臉上擦破皮的細微傷口，「不，我的母親是名教授，我的名字取自一名她十分景仰的兒科醫生。」

 

「幸運。」Jim評價。「我媽愛慘了Star Trek，你可以想像她嫁給一個Kirk以後有多高興。」他聳聳肩，「所以我就在這啦，為了她對Star Trek的熱愛承受苦難。」

 

不明顯的笑意出現在Spock眼中。

 

「誰教你今天下午那招的？」Jim接著問。他是從經驗中學來怎麼打架的，但Spock很明顯不是，沒有誰會在打架中學會怎麼讓人脫臼，再怎麼接回去。

 

「我的保鑣。」

 

Jim眨眨眼，「你有保鑣？」他懷疑地問，「那剛剛他上哪兒去了？」

 

「他們知道我可以處理。」Spock回答。

 

Jim沒錯過Spock把主詞改成複數。

 

「大多數外交官的子女都會有保鑣，這是為了預防意外危及任務。」Spock補充，換了另外一顆棉花球。

 

「你在公立學校做什麼？」Jim半開玩笑地道，「你們這種人不是應該上私立學校，穿著中規中矩的制服，討論放假應該坐私人飛機去哪裡玩嗎？」

 

「我的母親認為公立學校更適合我。」Spock回答，開始替Jim破了的嘴角消毒，「另外回答你的問題，非外交任務不能使用政府提供的飛機，如果我想出遊，我一樣必須搭乘客機。」

 

Jim大笑出聲，棉花球上的酒精因為他大笑的動作而擦過他沒有受傷的皮膚，在他的皮膚上留下一道微涼的痕跡。

 

「你很有趣，你知道嗎？」

 

Spock微微挑起眉，收回正替他消毒傷口的手。

 

「我們現在只差一個Dr. McCoy了。」Jim邊笑邊道。

 

Spock的眉毛尖銳地揚起。

 

※

 

「你和那個轉學生變成朋友了？」Simon在課間休息的空檔在走廊上逮住他，「我看到你在跟他說話。」

 

「我邀請他和我們一起吃午餐。」Jim漫不經心地回答，一邊看著走廊牆上的時鐘，下一堂課快開始了。

 

事實證明Spock不只會打架，還非常聰明。AP課程對大多數的人非常具有挑戰性，但學期中才轉學的Spock顯得游刃有餘。Jim本來只是在老師讓他們寫作業的時間隨口問了一句Spock需不需要幫忙，Spock問了他一些問題，但是Jim立刻意識到Spock完全不需要他的幫忙，因為Spock提出的公式是關於如何更有效率地解題，而不是如何解題。

 

他們將剩餘的時間全用在討論上，直到下課的鈴聲響起，Jim才發現他們竟然討論了這麼久，但是和Spock的討論非常有趣。

 

「什麼？」Simon瞪大眼。

 

「我午餐的時候在跟你解釋，你會喜歡他的。」Jim拍了拍好友的肩膀，「我該走了，晚點聊。」

 

「等等，嘿！Jim！」Simon在他背後喊道。

 

Jim頭也不回地朝對方揮了揮手。

 

※

 

「你知道這很瘋狂，對吧？」Simon將雙手抱在胸前，看著坐在一起的Jim跟Spock。

 

Jim咧開嘴，「Spock，這是Simon。Simon，這是Spock。」

 

※

 

「你從哪裡找到這傢伙的？」Simon大笑著問，看著熟練地檢查拆開的電腦主機的Spock。

 

「他找到我的。」Jim也跟著大笑。Spock立刻就融入了他和Simon，這傢伙的智商大概就跟影集裡的Spock一樣高，是學校裡除了Simon以外唯一不這麼蠢的人。

 

而且他對機械原理的涉獵簡直讓Jim驚喜，他們正在Kirk家的車庫裡，試著用幾台壞掉的二手電腦和小型家電組出一個簡單的機器人。

 

「我們應該把它做成一隻狗。」Simon若有所思地道，「我們可以叫它Porthos。」

 

Jim笑著捶了Simon的手臂一拳，「去你的，Scotty。」

 

※

 

「為什麼我們不能叫它Porthos？」Simon看著地上那台機械狗——前進的動作不太流暢，但至少是個好的開始——問。

 

「因為我這麼說。」Jim回答，將機械狗轉向，讓牠走向Spock。

 

※

 

「有什麼是你不會的嗎？」Jim瞪著眼前的棋盤——他剛剛被將死了——抬頭問坐在棋盤對面的Spock。

 

「許多。」Spock回答。

 

Jim發現自己想吻他。

 

※

 

「我想我喜歡Spock。」Jim在Simon睡在他家的時候告訴Simon。

 

「我也喜歡他。」躺在他旁邊的Simon回答，「這傢伙太酷了。」

 

「不，我指的是我『喜歡』他。」Jim加重喜歡這個字的發音。

 

Simon在枕頭上轉向他，藉著窗外的街燈，Jim可以看到好友瞪大的眼。「像是喜歡的那種喜歡？」

 

Jim翻了一個白眼，「這句話到底是什麼意思？」

 

「去你的，Kirk，你戀愛了！」Simon大喊，聲音在一片黑暗中無比清晰。

 

「閉嘴。」Jim抽起枕頭蓋住自己大嗓門的朋友的嘴。

 

※

 

「我們應該四人約會。」Simon提議。

 

Spock困惑地看著Simon，「Jim跟我沒有男朋友。」

 

Jim捏緊拳，「別逼我揍你，Simon。」

 

※

 

「Simon為什麼不斷拿我們的關係開玩笑？」Spock在他們窩在房間裡下棋時問道。

 

Simon和女朋友約會去了，當然，所以他們才在這裡下棋而不是在車庫研究Porthos，但是Jim還是很想殺了Simon那個大嘴巴。

 

「他是否對我們的關係感到不滿？」Spock接著問。

 

Jim放下手中的棋子，盤腿坐直身體，「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

 

※

 

「你再說一次？」Spock愣愣地重複。他很少像現在這樣完全愣住，Jim可以感覺到自己胃裡的蝴蝶因為對方難得呆滯的樣子而變得更具生命力。

 

「我喜歡你。」他鼓起勇氣，又重複了一次。「我想要你當我的男朋友。」

 

※

 

「噢我的天，你們兩個他媽在幹嘛？」Simon大叫。

 

Jim給了自己的男朋友一個吻，回了站在車庫門口的Simon一個幸災樂禍的笑容，「你活該。」

 

※

 

「你想好要申請哪一間學校了嗎？」Jim問，試著忽略胃中因為他們可能會上不同大學的可能性而沉甸甸的感覺。

 

原本正在讀書的Spock抬頭看向他，「你呢？」

 

「圖書館中不能說話！」圖書館員朝他們怒吼。

 

※

 

「我假期的時候必須陪我的母親回一趟母親的家鄉。」Spock解釋，少見地看起來非常抱歉。

 

Jim抿唇，啄了啄對方的唇。「沒關係，開學後見。」

 

※

 

「我想你。」Spock在電話中說，Jim感覺到酸意湧上鼻尖。

 

「我也是。」

 

「我希望你在這裡，Jim。」

 

Jim將自己更深地埋進枕頭中，露出一個微笑，「我知道。」

 

※

 

「聖誕節快樂。」Spock溫聲道，「收到我寄過去的禮物了嗎？」

 

「你這樣是作弊。」Jim甜蜜地埋怨，「你沒有給我你在那裡的地址。」

 

「你可以後天給我。」

 

「你要提早回來？」Jim驚喜地問。

 

「是的。」

 

※

 

「Jim，Spock在門口！」他的母親在樓下喊道。

 

原本躺在床上打電動的Jim跳下床，因為動作太快還險些被棉被絆倒。

 

「我以為明天才會看到你。」他對著站在門外的Spock說，心跳砰砰作響，說話的速度不自覺地加快，「你不是應該才剛下飛機嗎？我—」

 

Spock吻了他。

 

外面在下雪，他的身上滿是雪天的寒氣，Jim的身上只穿著短褲和短袖，但是他並不覺得冷。

 

他回擁Spock，加深那個吻。

 

※

 

「我收到大學的錄取信了。」Jim歪著腦袋，將手機夾在肩膀上，一邊看著手中寫著提早錄取字樣的信。

 

「哪一間？」Spock在電話那端問，平靜的聲音中有著緊繃。

 

Jim看著上面的校徽，微笑起來，「你猜呢？」

 

※

 

「我應該要穿什麼參加畢業舞會？」Jim站在衣櫃前問，他手邊的櫃子上放著畢業舞會的門票。

 

盤腿坐在地板上的Simon把手中的抱枕扔向他，「去問你的男朋友。」

 

※

 

學校的人仍然拿Star Trek和他們開玩笑，說他和Spock是企業號的Kirk艦長和Spock指揮官。

 

Jim沒理，因為他正忙著在短暫的課間休息時間跟自己的男朋友接吻。

 

後來那些暱稱變成高中甜心，Jim一樣沒理，因為那他媽是真的。

 

※

 

「你看起來棒透了。」Jim大笑。Simon和他的女朋友在第三支舞的時候就消失了，舞池中到處都是太興奮的畢業生。

 

Spock將他拉得更近一些，「你想離開這裡嗎？」

 

※

 

他們在舞會外清冷的走廊接吻，「我愛你。」Jim說，那句話就如此輕而易舉地溜出口。

 

Spock愣了一下，然後更激烈的吻了回來。

 

當他們終於因為喘不過氣而分開那個吻時，Spock靠在他的耳邊，輕聲道：「我也是，我愛你，Jim。」

 

Jim抵著Spock，因為幸福笑得幾乎喘不過氣。

 

※

 

「我真為你感到驕傲。」他的母親告訴他。

 

Jim伸手揮開一直打到他眼睛的流蘇，在人潮中尋找著Spock。「我得去還學士服。」他漫不經心地說，在分別給了自己的父母擁抱後匆匆地離開。

 

「Jim。」一隻手在人潮中拍了拍他的肩膀，Jim轉過頭，看見已經褪下學士服的Spock。他穿著三件式的西裝，看起來不可思議地英俊。

 

「嘿。」他對著自己的男朋友微笑。「恭喜。」

 

「原來你們在這裡。」仍舊穿著學士服的Simon從人潮中擠出一條通往他們的路，「你的動作真快，Spock。」他讚嘆道，轉向Jim，笑嘻嘻地勾住Jim，「走吧，艦長，我們該去還衣服了。」

 

Jim從未如此深愛過他的朋友們。

 

※

 

「好好照顧自己。」他的母親說，最後給了他一個擁抱。

 

Spock和Simon合力將Jim的行李塞進已經放了他們兩人行李的後車廂。

 

「我們會照顧好他的，Mrs. Kirk。」Simon喊道，「Spock跟我，對吧，Spock？」他對Spock眨了眨眼，意有所指地問。

 

Spock臉紅了。

 

※

 

「我不敢相信這是真的。」Jim看著車窗外飛逝的風景，轉過頭看向Spock，「你能相信嗎？大學？」

 

在開車的Spock仍舊看著前方，但悄悄地收緊他們十指交握的那隻手。

 

「你們兩個，去開房。」後座的Simon崩潰地大吼。

 

※

 

「這太瘋狂了，艦長。」Simon搶走Jim頭上的學士帽，「這是我們第幾個一起的畢業典禮了？」

 

「算上幼稚園的嗎？」Jim問，試著在手中抱滿花的情況下搶回自己的帽子。

 

Simon大笑起來。

 

同樣穿著學士服的Spock按下相機的快門。

 

「一起拍張照，Mr. Spock。」Simon將拿著相機的人扯進畫面中。

 

※

 

「我，Spock Grayson，接受你，James Tiberius Kirk，作為我的合法丈夫，自今日起，成為你的專屬，並待在你的身邊，不論好壞，不論富有或是貧窮，不論生病或是健康，愛你寵你，直到死亡將我們分開。」

 

Jim看著眼前一身白西裝的Spock，又轉過頭看了看觀眾席上的父母和家人，以及那些親密如家人的朋友們。

 

他這輩子認識最棒的人/伴郎站在他的身後，他可以感覺到Simon看著他們的眼神。

 

他所有深愛的人都在這裡，而Spock也在這裡。

 

他微笑地看著自己的丈夫，開口說出自己的諾言。

 

※

 

「我恨Star Trek。」在婚禮後的宴會上，Jim開口。

 

所有的人都開始笑起來。

 

「說真的，這間屋子裡所有的Kirk可以為我作證，這簡直就像是詛咒。」

 

笑聲更大聲了。

 

Jim轉過頭，看向坐在他身邊的Spock，「但是我的丈夫改變了我的想法，他也是Star Trek的受害者，但是他從未抱怨，而是用知性和理解的方式面對這個世界。他讓我放下成見，能夠不帶成見地理解Star Trek，並真正愛上這部電視劇真正想表達的。」他轉向賓客，「我的父親曾經告訴過我，我叫做James Tiberius Kirk，不只是因為他恰好是我母親最愛的虛構角色，更是因為他們對我抱有期許，希望我能跟那位偉大的Kirk艦長一樣，用知性和愛看待這個世界。」他微笑地看著自己的父母，「那時候我不瞭解那是什麼意思，但是Spock讓我明白他們對我的愛有多麼深。」

 

他的母親摀著嘴靠著他的父親，但是她反射著淚光的眼中滿是笑意。

 

「所以我對她的回報是今天這場婚禮，我想沒有什麼能比參加James Tiberius Kirk跟Spock的婚禮更適合送給Star Trek的粉絲了。」他不得不因為全場的笑聲而停頓了一下才又繼續，「至於我的父親，我們都知道只要我媽開心他就開心，所以他的部分很簡單。」他看著他的父母，「謝謝你們，展現給我看愛是什麼，所以當我有這樣的機會時，我能夠有能力把握住它。」他轉向自己的丈夫，望進對方溫柔的褐眸，他們的手在桌子下緊緊地扣在一起，「謝謝你，讓我更深刻地理解愛，並給我機會愛你。」

 

他轉回身體，對著賓客，「所以如果現在有人問我，我會說是的，我愛Star Trek，不只只是因為它的確是一部好電視劇，更是因為它讓我有機會明白我身邊的人多麼愛我。」他舉起酒杯，燈光折射著酒杯中的液體，光燦得幾乎晃了他的眼。「敬我們深愛的人們，以及即將到來的旅程。」

 

 

 

 

 

\-----五次James T. Kirk恨Star Trek，一次他沒有 全文完-----


End file.
